Shameless
by theimpossiblegrrl
Summary: Sometimes friendship and affection can slowly happen with the person you least expect. At least, that's what Ginny learns when she befriends a contrite Severus Snape. EWE. M for lemons (mangos?) and language. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is an example of me not being able to follow directions. Not even my own. I wanted to make **NinaSays** smile, and possibly blush, so I asked her for some ideas for a oneshot. I got almost getting caught, seeing other characters' reactions to the couple, what Molly and Arthur think about all the partners their children have chosen, sarcasm, and absurdity.  
Well ... it's not a oneshot anymore. And I didn't quite follow your ideas to the tee, but it should give you a good chuckle and pink cheeks in the end._

 _For **NinaSays** ..._

* * *

Shameless

* * *

We better have a good explanation  
For all the fun that we had  
'cause they are coming for us, babe  
And they are going to be mad  
Yeah they're going to be mad at us

Ani DiFranco

* * *

 _2 May, 2003  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"Let us out!" Ginny screamed as loudly as she could possibly muster.

"George Weasley, if this is your idea of a sick joke I'll curse your other damned ear off!" Severus yelled while pounding on the now vacant wall with both hands.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Ginny's mare appeared from the end of her wand and tentatively trotted around the tiny room before coming back to her with an expectant expression.

"Mum, Severus and I are trapped in the Room of Requirement. Please get help for us," Ginny said with a false air of calm.

She leaned against the wall and slid to the floor before looking up at Severus's sweaty face.

"Why is it so hot in here?" he asked.

"Beats me, Severus," she sighed. "The castle does have a sense of humor. What were you thinking when you were running up here?"

He rolled his eyes and slid down to the floor so he could sit next to her. "That I wanted a hell of a good place to hide," he said uncomfortably.

"We got one," she laughed.

He smirked at her and couldn't help but laugh as well.

It had the makings of being a very long night.

* * *

 _About 8 months earlier …_

Ginny couldn't help but goggle at the sight in front of her. She'd been an Apprentice for three years now and had seen a lot of interesting cases in that time, but never – ever – had she seen something quite like this.

"What?" Neville asked. He was holding an ice pack over his groin, trying to cover what he considered to be the worst of his accident.

"What on earth were you trying to do with that spell?" she asked as she tried to get him to remove it so she could examined whatever was beneath.

He shrugged as though it weren't important, but her shrewd eyes picked up on the flush crawling up his neck.

" _Neville_."

The ice pack came off, revealing a lump in the center of his trousers. Ginny narrowed her eyes as she glanced back up at her old friend.

"It's like this, Gin. You know Melinda's a Muggle?" he asked, referring to his fiancée.

Ginny nodded a little warily, not for the fact that Neville was to marry the kind-hearted woman who happened to be a Muggle, but for whatever Muggle "quick" fix was behind his problem.

"Well, with the wedding coming up and all," Neville's flush rose to his cheeks, making his face an almost violent shade of purple. "She thought that maybe over the honeymoon we might try out a Muggle pill she heard about that makes things … ummmm …"

He was so purple now that Ginny was afraid he might stop breathing.

"And you tried it out early and things didn't … settle down?" she said, trying to sound as thoughtful and professional as possible, though in reality she was trying very hard not to burst into hysterical laughter.

"Things … didn't settle," he said, replacing the ice pack. "And I thought the spell might … relax things?"

"Hmmm," she said, covering her mouth with her hand and turning to look through the Potions in the cabinet to her left.

Once the door was open and her face hidden, she silently giggled.

She grabbed the bottle of Skele-Gro and shut the door, again resuming the face of a consummate professional.

"And it removed the bones from your left leg instead," she observed calmly.

Neville nodded.

"Why use Brackium Emendo?" she asked.

"Well, it took all the bones from Harry's arm when Professor Lockhart did it," he said, looking even more embarrassed than before.

Ginny struggled not to loosen her tongue. It was the one thing she had the most trouble with in her training and was the only thing she got Marks for during her evaluations.

"It's meant to fix bones, Neville. Actual bones in your body. It only removes them when it's cast poorly."

"I know," he groaned. "I did it as badly as I could, and I must have missed and now look what I did,' he said, pointing to his boneless and completely flaccid leg.

"Neville," she said gently, taking a seat at the end of his bed and patting his hand with hers. She whispered in his ear the very brief explanation about why the spell didn't work.

" _Really_?" he asked, incredulous.

She nodded, still trying to look as serious as possible but having to bite her cheek to hold back a smile.

"Why don't they teach us that in school, Gin? That little bit of information would have helped matters a lot," he said resentfully.

"Believe me, I know."

One of her biggest irritations, after beginning her training, was that Hogwarts left students utterly clueless about how their bodies worked, other than the perfunctory fifteen minute Sex Ed talk that Professor McGonagall scared them with every year starting their Third Year.

She shook her head and passed him a dose of Skele-Gro.

"Drink this. It's going to be a long night, and your leg is going to hurt like hell. I can fix the other … problem … in a trice, but I need to have the Paste made fresh so that it will have an immediate effect."

"So I'll live?" Neville asked, his color finally starting to look less livid as he chugged back the foul tasting Potion.

"Of course you will. But quit taking Muggle medicine, for Merlin's sake. That stuff is dangerous," she said, trying not to lecture or chide him too greatly. She patted him on his good leg and whispered, "I'll be back."

"Thanks," Neville said, gritting his teeth as the Skele-Gro began to work.

* * *

Ginny took the stairs to the Sub-levels of St. Mungo's, where the Potioneers and researchers worked to create new remedies for their increasingly changing world. With more Muggles and Muggle-borns coming into their fold, they were having to stay ahead of the damage that could be done with mixing the two very different ideas about how to heal the human body.

The Levels, as the Healers called them, always reminded her of the dungeons at Hogwarts. They were very dark, of course, as there was no sunlight available to help illuminate the space. Only large torches lit the corridors, leaving the area feeling very moody and almost sullen – rather like her least favorite Professor from her school years.

She counted the doors, trying to remember which one led to the correct laboratory before she remembered she didn't have to count anymore. The Last-Minute Lab was now marked with a green "X" – a recent change so that the Healers could locate the room more quickly.

After giving the door three good hard knocks and not receiving a welcome, she walked in as was customary procedure.

"Hello," she called out, searching the room for the Potioneer assigned to it.

"Hello," said a deeply baritone voice in the darkness.

She saw a pale face in the shadows watching her guardedly.

"I need a Paste, please," she said, trying to encourage the man to appear.

The face and body came into view so slowly Ginny started to tap her foot to convey her impatience. Her impatience, however, gave way to shock as Severus Snape walked to the center of the room and stood in front of her.

"What in the holy _fuck_ are you doing here?" she asked, before she grimaced and put a hand over her mouth.

"I might ask you the same question, Miss Weasley," he said, sounding as calm as she was angry.

"I've been an Apprentice here for three years," she said, pointing to the half-moon shaped badge on her apron. Apprentices at St. Mungo's wore the customary lime-green robes of a Healer, but were identifiable by the badges they wore, each a different shape for their year of training until they received the Bone and Wand upon completion of their fourth and final year. "And today is the first time I've ever seen you here."

"I've been a researcher here for three years," he said, pointing to the pale grey robes he wore instead of the black she'd formerly seen him dressed in. All Potions Masters who did research for the Ministry at St. Mungo's wore pale grey to show their status among their own Apprentices. "I have a right mind to ask who your supervisor is, young lady. That kind of tongue is not acceptable for a trainee who is still on duty."

"My supervisor is Healer Newson, _Sir,_ " she said, ice dripping off her tongue with each word. "I don't see any patients in this lab, though, do you?"

He stared at her for a long moment before he said, "No."

"Well, then," she said. "Don't you want me to tell you what I need?"

"Fine. What do you need, _Miss Weasley_ ," he said just as icily as her previous words had been.

"I need a Blood-Diminishing Paste," she said, cocking her head to the side as though she were issuing a challenge.

He frowned at her before he went to work preparing the ingredients.

"And what are you going to use this for?" he asked as he began to measure out the ingredients.

She flushed a little in spite of herself before she answered, "I have a patient who took the Muggle "Blue Pill", Sir."

He looked up sharply and raised his eyebrows. "Things not resolving as they should I take it?"

"No," she said.

"And what instructions will you give him on how to apply it?" he asked as he began to smash a series of fragrant herbs with a large stone mortar and pestle.

"Apply immediately, and then every fifteen minutes after if things don't … settle," she said. "And if they don't, I'll ask Healer Newson for further guidance."

"Very good," he said. He continued to work silently as the Paste came together in the work bowl in front of him.

"How have I never seen you here?" she asked curiously while she watched him spoon the Paste into a small pot and label it with a long, black quill.

"Because I spend all my time in the research labs, Miss Weasley," he said, looking at her as though she were a complete idiot. "I'm only filling in for a colleague today, and believe me, I'm ready to return to my regular work. I don't particularly like to run into my former adversaries, unless it's on my own terms," he said, his lips thinning as he passed her the Paste.

"And you think I like it?" she asked as she snatched the Paste from his hand. "You may be a big hero in everyone else's eyes, but to me you'll always be the evil shit who made my life living hell, no matter who's side you were really on."

With that, she turned on her heel and left the lab, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Neville was completely healed by the next day, and thankfully only required one dose of the Paste. He waved sheepishly as he walked away from the Hospital with only a slight limp.

Ginny walked back to her office, her mind still in a complete disarray after meeting Snape down in … well, she wanted to keep calling them the Levels as everyone else did. But to her, especially after seeing him there, she'd taken to calling them the dungeons in her own mind, for where else could he exist, other than a dank pit of despair, just like his old haunt at Hogwarts?

She shuddered violently and she had to brace herself in the doorway to calm down. Despite what she knew – and she's been told a thousand times over by her Mum and Dad that he did more to keep her out of trouble than she'd ever dreamed – she'd had trouble forgetting or forgiving him for his nastiness and purely evil actions and words the year he was Headmaster.

He'd had a role to play, she realized that now. But, he seemed to have completely and thoroughly enjoyed every cutting slight he'd said to her, every vile word about Harry, and every punishment passed out to her and the rest of the students.

She sat at her desk and stared at the wall blankly as she thought about his more vicious remarks.

 _"_ _You belong to a group of poor, hapless Blood-traitors, Miss Weasley. You should feel lucky that attendance is now compulsory or you'd never have been allowed into my school …"_

 _"_ _I do hope you enjoyed the small amount of time you got to spend with a boy whose days are numbered …"_

 _"_ _A month of detentions, Miss Weasley - every night for thirty days until you learn your lesson …"_

 _"_ _It's amazing that you know as much as you do, having been raised with such a group of utter idiots …"_

Just the memory of the words made her clinch her fists so hard she felt her fingernails cut into the flesh of her palm. The sharp pain made her hiss, and she grabbed the small bottle of Dittany she kept in the front pocket of her apron for emergencies. The clear, cool liquid stung as she drizzled it over the small scratches, but the quick treatment erased all signs of the breaks in her flesh.

She must not have heard the three hard knocks on her door, because when she looked up, she stared into the cold, black eyes of Professor Snape.

"Why are you in my office, Professor?" she asked as she put the bottle back in her pocket.

He hesitated slightly. "You do realize I lost that title after I resigned my post, do you not?"

She had to stop herself from glaring at him. "Ok. Then what should I call you?"

"My title here is Master Snape," he said with a very slight smirk.

"Not a chance in hell."

"You could call me by my given name," he said, regarding her carefully as he inched into the room a little further and shut the door behind him.

"I'd rather chew iron nails, thank you very much," she said as she picked up her wand and opened the door halfway with a quick spell.

He raised a hand and the door shut yet again. "I would like to talk to you in private, Miss Weasley. If you would," he said, motioning to the shut door.

"And it's my office," she said, flicking her wand again impatiently, causing the door to bump him right in the arse. She smiled nastily. "I would like the door open."

He rolled his eyes. "In that case, may I cast a muffling charm?"

She nodded reluctantly. "Fine. _Mr_. Snape."

He grabbed his wand and cast the charm quickly before he sat down in the chair next to her desk.

Calling the little room an office was actually a bit of a stretch. Ginny assumed it had once been a robe or broom closet at one point that had been hastily changed to suit the needs of staff, as the Apprentices did require a little private space to study and document their day's activities. The chair next to her desk was literally next to her own, and the Professor's – Mr. Snape's – legs were so long they almost reached the opposite wall.

She didn't want to be in this tiny space with him. It wasn't that she was afraid of him; she just had never been in this close proximity to the man and didn't particularly feel like changing that.

Ever.

"You do realize that private offices are exempt from the Three Knock Rule?" she asked frostily as she put down her quill and put away her notes on Neville's case.

"I know that," he said simply. "I ignored it."

"And why would you presume to do something like that?" she asked, now wanting to slap to smug look off of his face.

"Because, as I said, I wanted to speak to you, and I didn't think you'd agree to do so if I asked first," he said calmly, while picking a long, dark hair from his pale robes.

She opened her mouth to deny it, but realized she couldn't. If she'd known it was him she would have locked the door and pretended he wasn't there. So she nodded in agreement.

"Ok, you're right about that. So talk," she said, reclining back in her chair slightly.

"I, um," he frowned, his dark eyebrows bunching together as he apparently tried to gather his thoughts. "I've spent the last four years trying to make amends with those I hurt the most during the war."

"I know," she said, trying to sound like it didn't matter to her.

She'd heard from her family, specifically from George, of his visits to the family home at the Burrow, first to seek forgiveness, then to be received as a valued friend. Her parents were genuinely the most loving Wizards in all of Britain and had welcomed him back in with open arms – especially when the news of what drove his actions became public. Even George respected him, though he still used his missing ear as fodder for a good ribbing when it was convenient, according to Mum.

He'd gone to Harry, Neville, Minerva (all the Professors at Hogwarts, really), Luna, the surviving members of the Order, and as many of the students he could find that had suffered the most from his wrath when he'd been under the most duress during his act as the "Greasy Git".

He'd sought amends with everyone, in fact, and found it waiting for him.

Except for her.

Never once had he graced her flat in London, or come to her office. Hell, she hadn't even known he'd worked in the same building with her until yesterday.

"I saved speaking with you for last, as I'm sure you are aware," he said, glancing up at her now with eyes that were full of regret.

"Why?"

He took a deep breath before he said, "I feel I hurt you the most, perhaps even more than Harry, with my actions during your Sixth Year. As much as I kept the Carrows from their own brand of justice, I dealt my own with a vicious hand. And I haven't known how to even broach the subject with you. I knew you worked here, Miss Weasley. I've just tried very hard to avoid you."

"You didn't have to do that," she sighed. She tapped her finger on the desk and contemplated his words carefully as she stared at her small wand.

"I'm not asking to be your best chum, but I do want you to know that I know what my actions wrought. And I'm sorry," he said softly. He placed both of his hands on his knees and squeezed, as though he were bracing himself for her rage.

She felt tears prick her eyes and quickly blinked them away. It wouldn't do anyone any good if she started that up. She'd had occasional crying spells since the War ended – built up grief and stress is what Healer Faith called it during her previously weekly visits, which were now every other month and as needed.

It would probably be a good idea to schedule one soon …

Ginny's bright brown eyes regarded the dark wizard seated next to her.

He'd changed, greatly, since the War. Gone were the hollow cheeks and the sallow skin. He filled out his clothes and had lost the wraith-like appearance he'd taken when he'd been Headmaster – she thought he'd probably gained a good stone or two from the looks of it. His hair was clean now and still long, though cut a bit more stylishly.

He looked as though he was happy, or at least happier than he had been, as his bottomless, black eyes still held the sad tale of his previous life.

She swallowed back her pride and sharp tongue, and did what was right, and what she knew would heal her spirit, once it was given.

"I forgive you … Severus," she said, patting one of his hands with hers.

His eyes flickered to hers, and she saw him relax for the first time since he sat down in her cramped little quarters. He nodded slightly before standing. "I guess I'll see you in the Levels … Ginny."

She nodded as she watched him leave the room. Using her wand to shut and ward the door, she burst into tears.

* * *

 _A/N: I didn't say it was going to be easy ..._


	2. Chapter 2

"And then what happened?"

"Well ... I cried in my office for a while, dried my tears, and went back to work."

Healer Faith's kind blue eyes regarded Ginny with a little humor when she repeated her previous question.

"And _then_ what happened?"

Ginny looked at the ornate red quill sitting on the Healer's desk. "Well, I went home ... and cursed at the mirror for a few hours for crying about it in the first place."

"Ginny," Faith said, admonishing her lightly.

"I can't help it, Faith. I was so irritated about it getting under my skin that I had to get my frustration out somehow."

"Can you name me three better ways to do that?"

Ginny pretended to think as she recalled what she always told her. "Go for a walk, take a ride on my broom, call you or Mum."

"And why didn't you do those things?"

"Because I was embarrassed. It's so silly that just the memory of his words still has that effect on me."

Faith leaned back in her chair and stared at Ginny hard over her spectacles. "Why is it silly? From what you've told me over the years it hurt you greatly, the things he said."

"They did. He was an expert at finding out what hurt me the most and using it against me."

"And yet you seem dismissive of your feelings, even now."

Ginny grabbed a handkerchief from her pocket and dabbed the tears from her eyes. "It's easier to dismiss my feelings than dealing with feeling like trash again, Faith. Even though I knew I wasn't and never was, he had the ability of making me feel that way."

"How did he make you feel yesterday?"

"Confused. Angry at myself for not having been able to let it go, even though I'm a grown woman and know better."

"Do you think he was truly sorry?"

Ginny nodded. "I do. As nasty as I was to him, he never once baited into it, and he always would have before."

"Hmmm."

"What?"

"Nothing, he just ... sounds an awful lot like someone I happen to know pretty well."

Ginny sighed. "If you really think he and I are anything alike -"

"Fine, forget I said anything," Faith said. "How do you feel now, after that exchange and burning off your frustration after, even unhealthily?"

"Fucking fantastic," Ginny snapped.

" _Ginny_."

"Fine," she said, taking a minute to search her heart and mind. "I feel ... empty. And before I always felt full and hurt whenever I thought about him, and now it's gone."

"Is empty good?"

Ginny closed her eyes and nodded. "Empty is very good ..."

* * *

Empty was so good, in fact, that she was able to come to work the next day with a new perspective. She'd finally managed to let go of the hurt and anger, and perhaps now was the time to move on completely of that part of her life.

She set about her work as she normally did. Friday's were always the busiest day of the week, even though St. Mungo's never closed and there were always Healers ready to see a Wizard or Witch in need. Through the course of the day she treated two colds, a case of the flu, and saw her first case (her first real case, at least) of Spattergroit.

"Apprentice Weasley, you have a special request," said Healer Newsom in the corridor as Ginny left a patient with a broken bone she'd just given the first dose of Skele-Gro to.

"Me?" she asked, surprised. No one ever requested to see an Apprentice.

Healer Newsom nodded and smiled thinly as she handed Ginny the chart. "Exam Nineteen," she said. "It's an interesting case, too. Old snake bite that still causes some irritation."

Ginny took the chart without looking at it, so pleased was she that someone had requested that she treat them. She knocked on the door to the exam room and entered it, taking a quick peak at the information in the chart now and gasping as she looked up at the Wizard in front of her.

Severus fixed his amused eyes on her and bowed, slightly, before sitting on the exam bed.

"Why on earth are you in here?" she asked as she sat down on the Healer's chair on the opposite end of the room.

"I wanted you to tend to me," he said simply as he removed his robes and unbuttoned the collar of his crisp, white shirt.

"But surely you'd want a full Healer to attend to you," she said, completely stunned.

He shrugged as he untied his cravat. "I trust you, Ginny," he said, pulling the cloth from his neck and revealing the most horrifying sight Ginny had seen since starting at St. Mungo's almost three and a half years before.

His neck looked like the skin had been ripped away and hastily put back together by a Muggle butcher rather than a healer. It was red, raised, and shiny, and the scars stretched tightly over the left side of his neck and shoulder. It looked angry, too, with red streaks running away from the area, extending almost up to his jaw, down past where his shirt covered the skin of his chest, and around to his back.

"Does it get infected often?" she asked, cleaning her hands well before examining the old scars with a gentle hand. He flinched away at first before his muscles calmed under the light touch of her fingers.

"Every couple of months," he said, coughing a little. His voice was hoarse and irritated today, losing some of the silken tones she was used to when he spoke.

"And it affects your throat as well?" she asked as she palpated his neck, trying to see the extent of the damage done by the damned dead snake. When he shivered, she checked him for a temperature, and was glad to find that there was none. The infection had not spread to his blood, yet.

He spoke when she removed her hands. "My throat was ripped out of my neck, Ginny. I can assure you, it remains affected to this very day."

She frowned and turned to the cabinet for a Systo-clean Potion and well as a vial of Pepper-up. "Why didn't you go to the Healers after the Battle was over? Harry told everyone your loyalties, you would have been treated well." She measured out the correct doses of each and passed them to him, watching him swallow every last drop.

"My last act as Headmaster was to Apparate away from the school, after Golden Trio left me, thinking I was dead," he said. "I went to my family's old home in Spinner's End and healed myself, though obviously not very well."

Ginny shook her head. "It would have taken someone more powerful at Healing Charms than Dilys Derwent herself to have fixed you properly."

"I lived," he said sardonically. "And what's more I survived, which I'm not sure I would have done if the remaining Death Eaters had found me."

"I suppose you have a point," she said. She went back to the cabinet and measured out the correct amounts for three days' worth of each Potion. "Here, I'm sure you know what to do at this point. Come back and see me if you have any trouble or it doesn't get better. And a full day of bedrest if you can manage."

He took the vials and put them in his pocket. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said as she flipped through his chart. She looked at him thoughtfully. "Why not brew them yourself and not worry about seeing a Healer?"

"I feel it's safer not to self-diagnose, now that the fruits of my previous efforts have proven to be so … rotten," he said, chuckling a little. His voice already sounded stronger.

"Then feel free to see me anytime, Severus," she said. She pulled out her quill and started to take some brief notes about his symptoms and her treatment for Healer Newsom to double check.

"Would you like to have tea with me Monday?" he asked so quickly and quietly she might have missed it if she hadn't been paying attention.

She looked up from the parchment slowly. "Tea?" she asked, shocked.

"Tea," he said, looking pained as he buttoned his collar back and re-tied his cravat. "I'll bring it to your office."

"Tea would be … nice," she said. "If you are sure."

"I am," he said. "Good day, Ginny."

With that, he swept out of the room as he would have in her school years, leaving her alone with some rather confused thoughts as she breathed in the lingering scent of spices that was heavy in the air.

She shivered and went back to her notes.

* * *

They had tea the next Monday.

Ginny found that she actually rather enjoyed Severus's company. Of course, any company was a little better with the addition of a cup of Earl Grey and chocolate covered biscuits, but she realized that they actually did have some things in common as they spoke and nibbled over the sweets.

The both had a biting and rather sarcastic sense of humor, which was not often appreciated in the subdued world after the War, and it was nice to be able to speak candidly with someone and not have to hold her tongue for fear of causing an offense. Severus even seemed to encourage her candor, as George and Fred often had done when she was young.

She caught him looking thoughtfully at her left hand as she brought the first sip of her second cup of tea to her mouth, causing her to pause and look to see if there was blood or something worse that hadn't been scrubbed off before her break.

"What?" she asked.

"It's nothing," he said, crinkling his nose quickly.

"It's something or you wouldn't have been staring," she said, setting down her tea and inspecting the hand carefully.

"It's just that I'd assumed you would be attached to someone by now," he said, bringing his cup to his lips.

She shook her head and started laughing. "No, I guess that hasn't happened," she said. "I've been too busy with the Apprenticeship to even think about it."

"So you and Potter aren't …?" he asked, staring at the plate of biscuits on her desk.

"Oh, gods no," she said, laughing harder. "I mean, we tried to make a go of it after wanting to for so long, but he and I just ended up not making any sense at all. He's a little bit of a chauvinist, after all, and in the end I didn't feel like playing second fiddle. He's actually been dating Luna for a year now – I think he may ask her to marry him soon if he ever figures out what a great girl she is."

"That's ... surprising," he said. He looked at her strangely as he took another biscuit from the plate, making her shiver again.

She grabbed her cloak from the hook on the wall behind her and wrapped herself in it, hoping to ward off the chill she felt.

"It wasn't really. Not everyone wants the same person they idolized when they were very young; people do grow up eventually," she said before she grimaced. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded, I only meant …" she started, before she finally groaned and said, "Sorry, I can be a rude, thoughtless bitch sometimes."

"I know you didn't mean anything against me by it," he said, looking amused as he lightly patting her hand with his. "And I understand what you mean, and it's very correct. I guess I was one of those exceptions," he said, regarding her thoughtfully as he took another sip.

"Was?" she asked, surprised.

"Was," he replied with a nod. "I was able to let go of a lot of feelings after Potter killed the bastard who murdered her. I was finally able to … move on, I guess," he said quietly.

"Good for you," Ginny said, a little shocked that she was genuinely happy for him. "Has there been anyone since the War ended?"

Color rose to his cheeks before he shook his head. "I guess I'm like you. Work takes up a lot of time. It always has," he mused.

She nodded in agreement as she looked over at the little clock on her desk. "Speaking of which, Severus, I better get back to it."

"As should I," he said, gathering up the cups and the plate of sweets.

"Thank you. I enjoyed that," she said, removing her cloak and straightening her skirts.

"As did I," he said, catching her eye with his. "Would you like to do it again sometime?"

"I should think so. Just let me know when," she said breezily as she walked down the corridor back to her post.

She looked back when she turned to walk up to the second floor to see about her patient with Spattergroit. He was still standing by the door to her office, watching her. She shivered again as she waved to him, wishing she'd brought her cloak with her.

* * *

The pair started having tea every Monday in her office.

* * *

Weekly tea soon became daily tea.

* * *

 _A/N: Have I mentioned this isn't mine lately? It isn't. So there._


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny sat at the dining table at the Burrow, trying very hard to hold her tongue.

"I just wish you would find a nice boy and settle down Ginny, is it so wrong that I want to see my only daughter happy?" Molly said as she cast several charms over the box of clothes to be mended. A shirt rose from the pile and sailed over to the table to their left, where it was attacked by an awaiting needle and thread.

"No, Mum, it's not wrong," Ginny said, having counted to ten already and feeling more in control. "But it's just not what I want right now." She bit her lip, knowing that not to be completely true, but as close to the truth as she wanted to tell her mother at this point.

"Look at your brothers, Ginny, and how happy they are with their partners – except for Charlie. I wish I could find out why he won't settle down with a nice Witch."

Ginny smirked, knowing the answer was a nice Wizard in Romania named Peter, but if Charlie wasn't ready to tell their parents about him it wasn't her place to do so.

"I don't need a man to make me happy," she said, which was the absolute truth. She didn't. She'd been extremely content since she and Harry broke up two years ago. There were things she missed of course – sex being one of them (but she wasn't about to tell her mother that). But happy she was. She had her group of friends, a job she loved, and great flat that had a lock on the Floo and a soaking tub.

Molly fixed a pained expression on her face. "I can't help it if I want to know you're safe. The world we live in – "

"Is extremely safe due to the efforts of my last boyfriend. And I can take care of myself, quite well in fact," Ginny said hotly. She didn't want the discussion to go in this direction again. As much as her mother was a badass – and she was a pretty wicked Witch if she wanted to be – she could be so dreadfully old fashioned that it made Ginny's fingers clinch.

Molly huffed and walked to the stove to check on a stew that was bubbling fragrantly on the burner. Trying not to roll her eyes, Ginny sighed as she walked up behind her and put her arms around her mother.

"Mum, I know you worry about me, and I know you want what's best for me. Whatever will happen will happen. If I find a nice man, that would be great. If not, then you'll have to accept that I'm happy just as I am – husband or no husband, children or no children."

"Okay," she said reluctantly. "Am I still allowed to dream of my only baby girl giving me some beautiful redheaded granddaughters?" she sniffed dramatically.

Ginny giggled into her mother's back.

* * *

"Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow?" Severus asked her one very snowy Thursday in February.

Ginny froze in her chair, unable to speak.

Despite her misgivings and the warnings in her head not to get too attached to him over the last couple of months, she'd developed a silly, school-girl crush somewhere over the many cups of tea they'd shared in her office. Even though she told herself it was ridiculous, even though Healer Faith for some reason approved, and even though she constantly reminded herself of the twenty one year difference in their age, she couldn't help but feel as tittery as she once did when she had feelings for Harry.

The first time they'd had tea after realized her feelings she could barely speak to him, which made her feel like she was eleven years old again. Of course, the rather naughty dream she'd had about him the night before didn't help matters in the slightest. He'd harassed her so much for her unusual silence that she cast a Bat-Bogey Hex on him just to make him shut up. The expression on his face when he realized what she did made her laugh hysterically, which broke her silence, though it didn't end the burgeoning feelings in her heart.

"Dinner?" she asked hesitantly as she pretended to look at the calendar on her wall. She knew she had nothing planned there – every day she had the same basic routine: up, work, home, Floo Mum and Dad, study, bed. Repeat liberally daily, except for weekends when Apparating home to the Burrow for visits and the rare times she got to go out with the girls, now that they were all so heavily into their studies.

"Dinner," he repeated. "Have you ever been to a Muggle movie?"

"Movie?" she asked. She felt like slapping herself for sounding so stupid, but she was honestly shocked.

"I'm not asking you for a date, Ginny," he said quickly. "There's a movie playing that I haven't seen since I was a child, and I thought you might like it as well."

"Oh," she said, trying to feel relieved even though she felt a little disappointed as well. "That would be nice, Severus. And no, I've never been to the movies, though I heard about them when Dean and I dated, and from Harry and Hermione. I've always wondered about them."

"It should be fun," he said. "But you'll need to dress like a Muggle, of course."

"That won't be too hard, for me at least. What about you?" she asked lightly. "I've never seen you outside of a pair of robes."

"I'll manage," he said, smiling at her as he gathered the plates and cups as he always did.

She shivered as she wrote down her address for him.

"I'll come for you at six," he said as he left.

As always, the smell of spices and man made her weak in the knees when he left the small space, and she had to sit for a minute to collect herself before she could go back to work.

* * *

When she returned home to her small flat, she did the only thing she could think of. She Floo'd Hermione for advice.

The bushy haired witch appeared moments after her frantic call, announced by the flickering green fire light.

"Come on in, woman!" Ginny yelled at the fireplace just before Hermione walked out.

"It's still polite to knock, even if you're expected," she said, hugging Ginny tightly.

"How are my brother and Harry?" she asked.

Hermione frowned. "Total and utter pigs. When they marry I'll have to personally explain to their wives the steps I've taken just to ensure a marginally clean bathroom and kitchen."

Ginny giggled. "Do you think Harry will ever ask Luna?"

"He bought a ring last week," Hermione said conspiratorially. "But neither of us know about that. I only know because your brother has the biggest mouth in all of London."

"It's a wonder Lavender loves that big fucking mouth so much," Ginny said, wanting to gag the second she heard the words come out of her mouth. She pulled a face as Hermione started to laugh.

"You've got to watch your own mouth, Gin, or it will really get you into trouble one day," she said. "So what did you need from me?"

"Well, I needed some advice ... about a man," Ginny said, her voice getting quieter with each word.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, are you dating again? Who is it?" Hermione asked, looking thrilled.

"No! Don't go there – it's not like that," Ginny said. "But I have a stupid crush, and he likes spending time with me I think, but it'll never go anywhere. He's a lot older than I am, and he's just … " Ginny tried to think of more reasons why she and Severus could never work, but could find none, except for, "He's just not interested in me, that way at least."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked. "In my experience when a man wants to spend time with a woman, it means he's at least a little interested. Oliver came round Grimmauld Place every day for a month before he got the nerve to ask me out."

"I'm sure. He made it quite clear when he asked me for dinner that it wasn't a date," Ginny said, trying not to sulk.

"That's a shame," Hermione murmured. "Have you thought about going out and trying to find someone else who is interested? We could go out together sometime, like a group thing with the guys and Lav and Luna."

"I think that would be great," Ginny said weakly. The going out sounded like fun … but she really couldn't imagine finding someone that made her shiver the way Severus did.

"Let's make it a date sometime," Hermione said happily. She hugged Ginny again before she turned to leave. "I've got to get back to studying. I've got the final exams for my Transfiguration Master's coming in a few months, and I want to be ready."

"Bye," Ginny said as Hermione disappeared into the green fire.

She stood up and walked into her bedroom, going straight to her closet and examining the contents. Maybe if he wasn't interested she could still show him what he was missing, she decided, as she pulled a short skirt out of the back with a smile.

* * *

Ginny looked in the mirror the next night, checking her appearance one last time before she walked back into her living space to wait.

She wore the mini-skirt she'd been dared to buy several years ago on a girl's day out with Hermione, who'd wanted to show her around Muggle London. Hermione said it had been a steal, and Ginny was just thankful for being so petite that the skirt actually looked (mostly) respectable on her. It was leather of all things, black, and hit legs just at mid-thigh. With a lacy white blouse and black heels, she looked like a regular Muggle, though for a Witch the attire was rather shocking.

She grabbed a long heavy jacket which fell past her knees to cover with, especially since it was still freezing outside. Her long, red hair was secured in a heavy knot very low on her neck.

At six sharp she heard a heavy knock on her door. She opened it, as her wards had alerted her already that it was Severus. When she saw the man in front of her, she had to keep from sinking to the floor beneath her.

"Holy shit," she said, before she covered her mouth with her hand in embarrassment.

"See something you like?" he asked jokingly.

Severus looked as handsome as she'd ever seen anyone look. He'd cut his hair again, and though it was still long for what was considered fashionable, it was shorter than she'd ever seen it. It suited him, and brought a face that was actually rather handsome out from the mass of hair that previously hid it. He wore a pair of black trousers that fit so well it was almost indecent, as well as a black shirt that showed off how broad his shoulders really were. A green scarf was secured snuggly around his neck, hiding his scars away from sight, and he had a heavy dark coat slung over his arm.

When he cleared his throat, Ginny looked up at his eyes, which glowed in the soft light of the hallway. She wondered how long she'd been staring and flushed lightly.

"Are you ready?" he asked, sounding amused.

"Yes," she answered, grabbing her purse from the chair.

* * *

They went to a pub close to the theater for dinner. Severus's hand was very warm on her back when he led her to the table in the back corner. When she took off her jacket, revealing her own Muggle attire, she watched with amusement as he took in her appearance. His mouth went a little slack when he eyed the length (albeit short length) of her exposed legs.

"Merlin's wand," he groaned, so low she could just hear it over the sound of the chatter around them.

She smirked as she sat down across from him as the waitress came to the table.

"What can I get you, sir?" the older woman asked brightly, smiling lasciviously as she took in his appearance.

"A steak and kidney pie, and whatever lager in on tap," he said, dismissing her with a curt glance.

"Anything else, love."

"No," he snapped, not taking his eyes off Ginny.

"And for your daughter?" the woman asked, apparently not amused with his cut.

Ginny met Severus's eyes across the table, and she wanted to scream bloody murder when she saw the disappointment there.

"Excuse me," Ginny said sweetly as she looked up at the woman. "What the bloody hell made you presume this is my father? Perhaps it was the fact that we look nothing alike, or maybe that there is obviously no familial affection between the two of us? This is my … boyfriend," she said, eyeing Severus and daring him to argue with her. "And you'd do well not to make any presumptions about your patrons. I would like a shepherd's pie, a glass of whatever red wine is closest to the bartender's hand at the moment you put in the order, and a new waitress, thank you very much," she said, effectively dismissing the woman who now looked like she didn't know what had hit her.

Severus smirked as the poor woman walked away, looking very confused and a little contrite.

"You boyfriend, huh?" he asked, still smirking as he played with the napkin in front of him.

"Oh, shut up Severus," she said. "I was having to think on the spot. What would you have told her?"

"The same thing," he said, taking his pint from the new, and rather timid looking, waitress gave him.

"The nerve of some people," Ginny said, eyeing the other woman across the pub and mentally giving her the finger.

"Don't let it ruin the night," he said, grabbing her hand and entwining her fingers with his. She looked down at their hands and flushed before she let her eyes drift up to his waiting and expectant ones.

He smiled tentatively as he took a drink from his glass, and she did the same as she took a drink from hers.

* * *

The movie was "The Wizard of Oz".

Watching it made Ginny feel like an excited little girl, especially with the number of children enjoying the movie around them. Whenever she excitedly looked at Severus as the scenes changed, his eyes were always already on her. When she eventually started watching him out of the corner of her eye instead of keeping her eyes on the screen, she realized he wasn't even watching the movie at all.

When he put his arm around her, she didn't pull away, and shivered with excitement as she let herself be drawn into his warmth.

* * *

They mostly spoke about work when he walked her back to her flat, though they did so with a nervousness that didn't suit either of them. When they came to her door, she looked up at him shyly.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked, feeling the desire within her swell with each word.

He looked like he was about to say yes, but then frowned and shook his head instead.

She felt crushed, and it must have shown on her face because he quickly added, "It's not that I don't want to, Ginny. I want to more than anything. I just think we should take things … slow," he said, his voice deep and sensual in the quiet of the hall.

He cupped her face with his hands and rubbed a slightly calloused thumb over her lips, which tingled wildly with the gentle caress.

"Slow," she repeated breathily, turning her lips up and waiting.

"Slow," he confirmed, before kissing her forehead gently. The skin burned where his lips had been. "Goodnight, for now," he whispered in her ear, before he turned and walked to the stairs.

She watched him until she heard the sound of his boots on the steps before she shut the door and ran to her bedroom. When she looked in the mirror, she noted the high the color in her cheeks and the deep red of her lips, though she'd not reapplied any makeup since before the movie started.

Not for the first time in the past few months, she flung off her clothes as she went to the bed, slipping her hands in her knickers and imagining another large pair of hands joining them when she laid down. She came quickly, crying out his name with each shudder that wracked her small body.

* * *

They started having dinner out every Friday night.

* * *

Soon they progressed to a nightly shared meal at her flat, in addition to their standing Friday date. He would read while she studied, or they would just talk and make each other laugh. It was nice and easy, and indeed so much fun.

And for Ginny at least, so painfully slow …

* * *

 _A/N: You get two chapters in a day, just because I am a generous giver. Enjoy!_


	4. Chapter 4

"How do you _really_ feel about taking things slow? You've been talking around it since you got here," Healer Faith said, a ghost of a smile on her face.

Ginny sat back in the big, comfortable chair and pursed her lips.

"Can't we talk about my foul mouth instead? I cursed up a storm at the Quidditch game last week – I made the Beaters on my team blush like school girls," she said, referring to the Apprentice's recreational Quidditch team – the Hospital Hellions. The Beaters in question were two Fourth Year Apprentices, Paul and Jacques, who normally could cut up with the best of them. But when Ginny called the referee "Pussy footed, dickless virgin" after a bad call, they turned as red as the ref did before she was escorted off the field.

Severus had been on the side of the pitch waiting for her, laughing his head off.

"My little hellion," he'd whispered in her ear as he gave her the Butterbeer he had waiting for her.

"No, Ginny. For a change I don't want to talk about your mouth. You are going to have to work that out on your own. How are things going with Severus?"

"Slow," she said. "Very, very slow."

"Is that a bad thing?" Faith asked.

Ginny put her head in her hands and thought about that question. It wasn't a bad thing, in fact she liked that Severus was a little old-fashioned and believed in courting her. It was nice, even if it was frustrating. Some nights when they were together she wanted to rip open his pants and just –

"Ginny, are you okay? You're as red as your hair. Let me get you a glass of water." Faith summoned a glass and filled it from the pitcher of ice water on her desk.

"Thanks," Ginny murmured, a little embarrassed at her physical reaction to her thoughts. She took a big gulp of the cold liquid. "It's not a bad thing, Faith. In fact, it makes me feel … I don't know, treasured? At least respected, since he's is taking so much time to get to really get to know me before we jump ahead. I've only been with Dean and Harry, and the physical relationship was immediate with Dean and was really the whole point of it. And as sweet as Harry was, he was useless in that department. As much as I want Severus, I think the reality is that I'm a little nervous too. It's only been me and my hand for a while, and the lady downstairs has been lonely for something with a little more girth."

"Ginny Weasley, behave," Faith said, shocked.

"Am I not allowed to talk about such things, even here?" Ginny asked. It was the first time the Healer had ever been shown that she was shocked about something she said.

"No," Faith said, admonished. "Of course you can talk about or say anything you want here. I never know what is going to come out of your mouth, and even though I've been your Healer for a while, you still manage to shock me sometimes. Not all woman are as frank about themselves as you are, when you are in the mood. You just caught me off guard."

"I thought you'd be used to it by now," Ginny said, laughing.

"I don't think anyone could ever get completely used to you, my dear – and I mean that as a highest compliment," Faith said.

"Thank you," Ginny said.

"So," Faith said. "Treasured, respected … those sound like very good feelings to have."

"I think they are," Ginny said, smiling happily. "I think they definitely are."

* * *

"Will you go to the Victory Ball with me?" Severus blurted out over tea in the middle of April.

Ginny smirked before she replied, "I thought it was a given."

He took her hand in his and squeezed it firmly. "I just wanted to make sure your mother hadn't saddled you into going with some hopeless lackey from your father's department in the Ministry."

"She tried, believe me, but I told her I already had a date," she snorted. His expression was unreadable, which worried her. "Is that okay? I know we are taking things slow, but I thought it was time my mother knew I was off the market."

"No, it's … time," he said, giving her one of his enigmatic half-smiles that stilled her heart a little.

He leaned forward, and for a minute Ginny held her breath with the thought that he might finally kiss her, here in her office where this all began, and where she …

Where she became ultimately disappointed when he kissed her cheek.

"Slow," she said, trying not to sound too put out, especially when the skin on her cheek (and other places) was tingling very nicely indeed from the brief contact.

"Slow," he repeated, as he always did. "But think about how wonderful it will be when things pick up, after all the anticipation," he whispered in her ear.

Ginny's flush must have mimicked the one of Neville's face last year when he admitted he thought his willy had an actual bone it in, because Severus chuckled darkly as he gave her a hastily summoned glass of iced water.

"Have you picked out a dress?" he asked.

"I have, actually," she said once she regained her composure. "It's green."

"My favorite color on you."

She nodded, feeling shy when she said, "I bought it with you in mind."

"When I take it off of you, I'll remember that," he murmured sensually as he brushed a strand of hair away from her forehead.

Ginny tried very hard not to squeak when she took a breath, but found it impossible when his eyes were burning like two pieces of hot coals in a fire.

"You have plans for that night?" she gasped.

"For us I do," he said, running his fingers over the palm of her hand. "Mostly they involve showing you just how nice 'slow' can be." His voice lowered to a velvet resonance that she felt deep within her core.

"Oh gods," she whispered, trying to comprehend how just his voice and words were about to make her come without any physical contact.

He kissed her other cheek, the contact as brief and fleeting as dream.

"And we'll have the whole weekend to take things 'slow', over and over again," he said, letting his fingers drift over her cheeks to her neck, just cresting over her breasts before rising back to her face.

"You're shameless," she whispered.

"Yes, I am," he whispered back, letting his lips barely graze her neck before he pulled away and settled back into the chair next to desk.

"I'll never be able to get any fucking work done today after that," she said, trying to catch her breath as he took his cup back into his hand.

"Good," he said, grinning.

"Prick."

Despite the wards on her door, his laughter could be heard well to the second floor of the hospital.

* * *

The Victory Ball was held every year on May 2, the anniversary of the final Battle that took place on the grounds of Hogwarts. This year would be extra special indeed, as it was the fifth anniversary of Lord Voldemort's defeat, and would mark the first year that newly rebuilt school would officially re-open. In fact, this year it would even be held at the castle, to commemorate the upcoming event.

Severus appeared to escort her to the event at five thirty. She'd taken half a day off from St. Mungo's to prepare herself, and she couldn't help but be pleased with the results.

A small chunk on her carefully built savings was spent to purchase formal dress robes that she was sure would drive him to distraction. They were green, as she'd told him, but not the emerald green of the Slytherin house. They were a deep, forest green that reminded of the leaves on the trees in the Forbidden Forest when she's spent detentions there with Hagrid her Sixth Year.

Made of damask silk, they were so low cut that they were almost indecent by Wizard standards, with a bodice that just barely skimmed over the tops of her nipples. Even Madam Malkin blanched when she saw them on her, but sold them to her just the same, along with a special low cut lace chemise to wear underneath it as a bra was completely out of the question. With her hair spilling down her back in ribbons of curls that had taken her hours to charm into place and wearing a pair of black velvet gloves that reached up past her elbows, she felt like a queen when she opened the door to receive him.

Severus's face went completely slack as he took his time looking over her appearance – most of his attentions going to the examination of the full swell of her bosoms.

"See something you like?" she asked, though she was trying very hard not to drool over him as well. In his black dress robes, she thought him to be the most handsome man on the face of the earth.

"I see a lot of things I like," he said, shifting uncomfortably as he brought his eyes back to her face with a little reluctance. His eyes grazed over her bare neck before he grinned and said, "I do have a little something for you, in lieu of flowers." From the pocket of his robes, he withdrew a long black velvet box. "Close your eyes," he whispered.

She complied nervously, feeling his hands just graze her neck, bringing gooseflesh to every surface he barely touched. As she felt heavy, cold metal meet her skin, she shivered.

He guided her to the mirror by the door. "Open them," he whispered in her ear, his breath very warm against her skin.

On her neck was an exquisite necklace. Silver serpents entwined themselves together, almost seductively, to make a braided chain of metal that met in an 'S' just above her cleavage. He was branding her as his, she knew it when she saw the expression in his eyes as they gazed at each other in the mirror.

She never thought she'd want to be claimed by a Slytherin, but in that moment she realized just how overrated lions really were.

"I love it," she said softly, touching the slowly warming metal with her gloved hands. He placed one of his bare hands over hers, moving it down from the necklace to her breast, using her hand to squeeze the soft flesh. She moaned as though his own hands were finally touching her as she so craved, and flushed deeply when they watched her breasts almost pop out of the low, tight bodice.

His gazed burned into hers more fiercely. "My, my, Ginny. You don't seem to be properly dressed," he said, guiding her hand to the other breast and squeezing again. "What will I do with you?"

"Fuck me, I hope," she said, biting her lip as he chuckled darkly, kissing her ear as he pulled away from her.

"Who is shameless now, my lady? Don't fret. By the end of the night, you will be fully satisfied," he said, taking her hand in his. "As will I."

* * *

They Apparated to the main gates and took one of the waiting carriages onto the school grounds.

Ginny gasped when she saw the rebuilt school – it was just as it had been before the Battle, but brighter and possibly even more grand than they had been. The hillside was illuminated with the light of the castle - it looked as though every torch and candle was lit as all the visible windows glowed with a bright light.

"Oh, Severus, it's beautiful," she said happily as they passed over the bridge leading to the entrance.

"Stunning," he said quietly.

She looked over at him and saw he was only looking at her. The lights glowed in his eyes as he took her hand in his and kissed the back of her fingers as the carriage came to an abrupt stop.

"Ginny!" squealed Hermione, who was standing with Oliver Wood at her side.

Ginny grinned as Severus helped her down from the carriage. She walked to Hermione side and accepted a gentle hug.

"Is Professor Snape the mystery man?" Hermione whispered.

Ginny nodded, unable to hide her smile of delight.

"From the look he gave you in the carriage he must be interested now," Hermione said.

Ginny nodded, too giddy for words.

"He's become a good man since the War ended, Ginny. You couldn't do any better," Oliver whispered, having picked up on the conversation.

"Thanks Ol," Ginny said sardonically. "And when did I ask for your opinion?"

"I'm George's best friend and was one of Fred's as well," Oliver said seriously. "I have to look out for the little sis."

"Oh great, another man who thinks he's my big brother," she said, rolling her eyes. She reached a hand out for Severus, and felt relief when she felt his long fingers grasp hers.

"Professor Snape," Hermione said.

"Not anymore, Miss Granger," he said with mock disapproval.

Hermione grinned widely at the couple as Oliver steered her into the open doors.

"Shall we?" Severus asked, holding out her arm to Ginny. She took it, and they walked in the doors, surrounded by the crush of people.

The Great Hall was packed. It was even larger than ever, as more Muggle-borns were anticipated to start attendance now that the Dark Lord had been forever vanquished. There was a dance floor laid out in the middle, just as there had been for the Yule Ball.

"May I fill your dance card?" Severus asked her as he guided her to their table, where Hermione and Oliver were already seated.

"Please," she said, covering a giggle with her hand.

"Ginny!" cried a too familiar voice from the crowd.

Molly Weasley appeared from the mass of people, dressed in black robes as she always did on the day that marked the death of her beloved son.

"Mum," Ginny said, hugging her mother tightly before the older woman stepped back to take in her appearance.

"A little risqué on the choice of robes dear. I can't believe Madam Malkin sold them to you," Molly said, sounding a little horrified.

"Mum, they're fine," Ginny said, trying not to sound like a sullen teenager.

"Well, just be careful. You might want to put a Stasis Charm on those things," Molly said, pointing at her chest.

Ginny flushed and tried not to start a fight. As she counted to ten, she heard her mother speak to Severus.

"How are you, Severus? It's been too long. You'll have to come to dinner soon," Molly told him as she shook his hand.

"I would like that, Molly," he said sincerely. "In fact, I'd like to speak to you and Arthur about –"

"Oh where is that man, he'd like to see you too. Arthur!" Molly cried to the slightly balding redhead about ten people away from her. He looked up and smiled as he saw his wife and youngest daughter.

"Ginny," he said, giving her a quick hug before he looked at her dress disapprovingly. "That dress is a little …"

"Yes, Arthur, I've already given her a talk about it don't worry," Molly said hastily.

Regardless, he frowned greatly before he turned to Severus. "How are you, old friend?" Arthur said as he shook his hand.

"Well," Severus said, flicking his eyes at Ginny. "Very well. In fact – "

"That's an odd necklace, Ginny," Molly said, putting on her reading glasses to look at it better. "Are those snakes?"

"Yes," Ginny said. "Actually, Mum, I wanted to tell you –"

"Who did you come with this year, Severus?" Molly asked, looking around the table.

"Well, Molly, I came with – "

"Ginny! Mum! Dad!"

Bill walked up to the table, along with Fleur.

"Hey there, son," Arthur said.

Bill pulled a face when he looked at Ginny. "Not a good choice of dress, sis. I can see … way too much."

"Did I ask for your opinion?" Ginny asked sarcastically.

"Yew'll steel get eet," Fleur said, giggling as she kissed her husbands scarred cheek. "Eee esn't afraid ov yore sass."

"Thanks, Phlegm," Ginny said under her breath. She looked back at Severus when she heard him chuckle little with her words.

"Who are you here with?" Bill asked her, oblivious to Ginny's words about his wife.

"As I've been trying to say, I'm here with – "

"Professor Snape! Ginny!" It was George this time, Angelina in hand.

"Great dress," Angelina said.

 _Finally_.

"Thanks," said Ginny.

"Don't listen to her sis – I can see all your top bits in that thing," George said, pretending to gag.

Ginny walked up and smacked the back of his head. "Git," she said sharply.

"Sir," George said, nodding at Severus as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Just Mr. Snape or Severus, George," he said.

"Sorry, you got me in my bad ear. What was that Professor Snape?" George asked raising his brows jokingly. "Who did you come with?"

Severus sighed heavily. "I came with – "

"Ginny!"

Ginny looked back at Severus, completely annoyed, a look he returned with a shake of his head.

This time, Ron and Lavender walked up to the group, followed closely behind by Charlie and Peter.

"Ginny, can I give you my robes? You'll catch Dragon Pox in that thing," Charlie said, making to remove his black outerwear.

"If one more person says something about my dress I'll hex you," Ginny said, almost at the end of her rope.

"Are those snakes?" Lavender asked, pointing at her necklace.

"They are. In fact, it was given to me by – "

"Snape! Ginny!"

Ginny threw up her hands and looked at Severus, who appeared to be trying to smother a fit of laughter.

Harry and Luna joined the large group along with Percy and Penelope.

"Ohhh, that's a dress to catch a man in," said Luna, eyeing the necklace and casting an inquisitive look at Severus before looking back at Ginny with a smile. "Maybe he's already caught," she said with a wink.

Ginny relaxed and winked back at her old friend, glad that at least one person in the group had a proper set of eyes.

"Don't listen to her Gin," Percy said, looking personally affronted by Ginny's choice of wardrobe. "Do you want to borrow Penelope's shawl, or – "

"Oh, listen to that – music!" Ginny said, relieved to hear the orchestra begin. "Would you like to dance, Severus?"

"I'd be delighted to," he said, taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor.

The music was a lush waltz, and he led her around the floor with ease. Ginny looked around, feeling every eye on them as the music swelled.

"Everyone is watching us," she whispered as he moved his hand to the small of her back.

"Let them," he said, tightening his hand over hers as he continued to sweep her around the floor. With each step, he inched closer to her until their bodies were flush against we each other.

She smiled, enjoying every moment until she heard a low voice that sounded like Charlie growl, "Snape and my sister?"

"Uh-oh," Ginny said, looking at the crowd and seeing Charlie's red face, then Bill's, Percy's, George's, and Ron's. Even Harry looked upset to see the pair on the floor, moving as gracefully as a pair of lovers. Her Dad's face peeked over the top, looking confused, but …

She didn't have a chance to ponder the look on her father's face. Her brothers, along with Harry, were walking in masse to where they were dancing.

"Severus," she said, tapping his shoulder urgently.

He looked over her shoulder and blanched.

"Back door," he said, motioning to the door by the Head Table.

They made a run for it.

* * *

 _A/N: Uh-oh. And yes, since it is done (well, the whole thing is done, just in revisions) you get another one ..._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Remember my warning about lemons? Now, any underage folks can run off to bed. Go on. You can pick it back up later if they don't go slow the whole weekend._

* * *

"You knew I had older brothers," she said, running up the stairs as they heard the footfalls of five very angry Weasley's (and a Potter), following behind them.

"I taught all of them, of course I knew that," he said, helping her when she tripped over a loose stone. "I just thought they'd be more understanding with everything being over and done with."

"She'll always be our sister!" someone yelled out (and even though she knew it wasn't possible, it sounded an awful lot like Fred).

The stairs ended on the seventh floor. They ran down the corridor, hearing the footsteps behind them that were rapidly gaining on them.

"Let's see if we can get to Minerva's office," he said, taking her hand as they made their way there. "Maybe I can still ward the door, and we can wait them out."

"Not bloody likely!" screamed Bill.

"Locomotor Wibbly," Ginny said, repeatedly, aiming her wand at any form behind them.

"Thanks Gin!" cried Ron and Harry as their legs gave way.

"Titillando," Severus said.

They heard Percy fall down in a fit of laughter.

"Petrificus Totalus."

Charlie' solid form fell to the floor with a loud, echoing thump.

They finally came upon a small door in the corner next to a tapestry of Professor Dumbledore.

"Better place than any," Ginny said, pointing at it.

Severus nodded, flicking his wand at the door which opened immediately. They ran in and the door slammed shut behind them and promptly disappeared.

They stared at each other in shock before they started beating on the wall.

"Let us out!" Ginny screamed as loudly as she could possibly muster.

"George Weasley, if this is your idea of a sick joke I'll curse your other damned ear off!" Severus yelled while pounding on the now vacant wall with both hands.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Ginny's mare appeared from the end of her wand and tentatively trotted around the tiny room before coming back to her with an expectant expression.

"Mum, Severus and I are trapped in the Room of Requirement. Please get help for us," Ginny said with a false air of calm.

She leaned against the wall and slid to the floor before looking up at Severus's sweaty face.

"Why is it so hot in here?" he asked.

"Beats me, Severus," she sighed. "The castle does have a sense of humor. What were you thinking when you ran up here?"

He rolled his eyes and slid down to the floor so he could sit next to her. "That I wanted a hell of a good place to hide," he said uncomfortably.

"You got one," she laughed.

He smirked at her and couldn't help but laugh as well.

"I thought that Arthur and your brothers would take it better than this," he said, taking off his cravat and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Well, they've only been able to bully spineless halflings so far when it comes to my dating partners," she said, shrugging.

He regarded her closely as he shrugged out of his robes. "What about Harry?"

"I was talking about Harry," she said stone faced as she could manage as she removed her gloves.

"Saucy minx," he snorted. "Merlin, it must be thirty five degrees in here."

She nodded miserably as she felt her hair begin to wilt. "Severus, do you mind if I remove my dress - the sweat will ruin the fabric. I have a chemise on underneath."

Color rose to his cheeks, but he nodded all the same and helped her with the many zips and buttons. It was off, shortly, leaving her in her the lacy garment and a pair of thigh high silk stockings.

"Gods, you're beautiful," he said, his eyes sweeping over her with open lust and appreciation. He placed his hands on her waist and squeezed gently.

She flushed deeply and eyed the dark hair on his chest where his shirt was opened, unable to resist touching it with her bare hand. The scars didn't bother her – she'd seen them a number of times now and they were as part of him as his nose. She touched them too, a gentle caress just over the red skin as she rested her hand on his neck.

His chest vibrated with a happy moan, and she felt one of his hands creep up from her waist to her half covered chest.

"What about slow?" she asked cheekily, biting back a moan as he squeezed roughly.

"Fuck slow," he said, crushing his mouth to hers.

She moaned in agreement as she opened her mouth to him, letting him explore her with his cunning tongue. Gods, he was a good kisser, better than everyone she'd every snogged wrapped up into one perfectly snarky man. He pulled her to the floor again, lifting her onto his lap so that she could feel just how much he was ready to fuck the idea of 'slow', hard and ready beneath her. She straddled him happily and rotated her hips, making him moan low in his throat as she took control of the kiss. She grabbed his face and kissed him until they both had to come up for air.

"So good," he whispered.

"Oh gods," she whimpered as he lifted his hips against hers. "Oh … fuck me …"

"What in the hell are you doing to my daughter, Severus?" Arthur Weasley roared.

"Oh, bugger," Ginny said, putting her arms around Severus and trying to bury herself against him.

"Please let this still work," Severus said, grabbing their clothes and wands.

With a loud pop, they were gone.

* * *

"Where are we?" Ginny asked. She felt him put her wand in her hand. "Lumos," she said, seeing the outline of furniture around them.

"Incendio," he said waving his hand.

The entire room glowed softly with the light of hundreds of candles. It was a bedroom, so lushly outfitted it looked like an advertisement from _Witch Weekly._ The bed was covered in damask silk similar to the material of her dress, the walls covered in heavy green velvet wallpaper. Her feet sank into high pile carpeting that made her feel like she was walking on a cloud.

"Where are we?" she said, taking in the luxurious room.

"My bedroom," he said, a little shyly as he stood up and walked to the dresser, removing his cuff links.

"It's beautiful," she said as she stood to her feet, wondering at the beauty of it. "I should have realized you were a sensualist, with the long foreplay we've been engaging in."

He grinned slyly. "Quite." He removed his shirt, looking up at her before he removed it completely. "I had this night planned out for weeks, Ginny. It wasn't supposed to happen quite like this."

"Was it to end in your bedroom?" she asked, walking over to him and tracing his hip with her fingernail.

"Yes," he said, unashamed.

"Then I'd say it's still going to end as you planned. I even took an extra large dose of the Potion …" she said suggestively.

He growled and kissed her again, ravishing her mouth with his until she was afraid her lips would bruise. But she didn't care, because she was kissing him back with just as much fervor, biting his lips roughing and sucking his tongue greedily every time he thrust it into her mouth to find hers.

"It's all been for you, Ginny," he murmured as he kissed her neck. "This room was just empty walls and a bed until I realized you could finally be here in it with me."

"Oh Severus," she moaned as his lips dropped to her chest, licking and sucking the skin until his lips met fabric. Her breaths came quicker, until she thought she might hyperventilate.

"As much as I want to … fuck you, Ginny," he said, pausing as he ran his hands up her legs and hips. "I want it to be more than that."

"Severus?" she asked, crying out as her bared her breasts.

"Oh, gods you are perfect," he said as he lowered his mouth to feast on them.

Ginny found herself drowning in pleasure as the sensations of his mouth and hands on her skin made every nerve ending in her body fire happily. She seemed to remember something about him saying he wanted it to be more …

When he sucked one of her golden nipples in his mouth, she lost her mind completely.

"Oh sweet Merlin," she screamed, barely aware of him lifting her onto the bed as he kept his lips affixed her skin.

"Shhhh," he crooned while moving his mouth from one breast to the other.

Ginny made a noise that could have been the word, "Gods," except that her mind was so addled by his touch that she couldn't make any coherent noises.

What was it again about more?

"Feels good doesn't it?" he asked boldly. He removed her chemise completely and began to work her stockings down her legs.

"Uh-huh," she moaned, feeling fiery heat everywhere his hands touched her.

"Want more?" he asked brazenly as he removed his trousers and pants.

More …

She sat up in bed, staring at him as she moved her eyes down to … oh merciful Merlin. Ginny was suddenly acutely aware of the difference between a boy and a Wizard by the proudly erect flesh that had risen stiffly between them.

She gulped.

"Slow?" she whispered, though she couldn't help but lick her lips at the thought of more.

More …

He nodded with a laugh. "Slow," he confirmed, kissing her again as he sat on the bed next to her. He pulled her on top of him, letting her go as slow as she liked as he guided his heavy head to her entrance.

"Slow …" she moaned as she slid down his length, having to stop a few times to let herself adjust to his size. He stretched her so tightly that she could feel every vein and ridge of his length with each delicious slide of his cock.

Now he couldn't speak coherently. "Tight," he whimpered happily as his hands found hers and squeezed.

"More?" she moaned.

More …

"More," he said, grabbing her hips and pulling them down. She closed her eyes at the exquisite friction of their bodies as they slowly moved together. It made her want more … made her want to tell him …

More …

"Love," she whispered, opening her eyes and looking at him.

His eyes popped open immediately. He nodded.

"Love," he confirmed, moving his hands – placing one over her heart and one over his.

Tears filled her eyes, and this time it had nothing to do with bad memories or frustration.

"Love," she affirmed, covering his hands with hers.

His breath started to hitch as he thrust the rest of the way inside her.

"Unh!" she cried out, reveling in the feeling that both her heart and body were completely full.

He started to thrust, filling her and then retreating at a languid pace. She moved with him, feeling the heavy silk of the coverlet shift with every movement. The sensations were … maddening.

"Turn," she said, wanting him to be on top of her, covering her with his love.

He nodded and carefully moved her to her back, managing to stay within her the whole time. Again, he resumed the slow, mind bending rhythm that made her feel so loved, so cherished, so …

Frustrated.

She looked up at his face, at the clinched jaw and the damp glistening over his forehead and knew he had to feel the same way. She focused on the sensation of him moving within her; everything was slick now and he was moving easily, if not too slowly.

"More," she said, undulating her hips against his in encouragement for him to take things a little faster.

"Yes," he hissed. He picked up the rhythm, and finally everything was fast and frantic as they moved and rocked against each other.

"Close," he said, looking down at her.

She was too.

"Soon," she said, rotating her hips faster against him and lowering a hand to play with her clit. It was enough to make the fire within her explode out of control. She flew apart so wildly that she wasn't sure what words came out of her mouth as pleasure soared through her.

"Ginny!" he cried as she felt him pulse inside her, the warmth collecting where they joined.

"Severus," she sighed as she stroked his back as he caught his breath.

She kissed him slowly as he pulled out, missing him as soon as he was gone. He rolled to his side, taking her and her lips with him as he settled onto his back. She fell asleep kissing him, listening to the low murmuring sounds of affection that he made deep in his throat.

* * *

 _A/N: Since lemony mangos were in season for this chapter, I now require a cool shower._


	6. Chapter 6

She awoke the next morning to the sensation of gentle kisses being pressed against her neck and shoulders.

Ginny was aware of being nude between soft, silk sheets, and more aware of the warm body pressed behind her back – and of course of the hot, hard appendage not so gently making its presence known. She hummed appreciation of all those things, the sound vibrating against the cool of the silver necklace still on her neck. She traced the 'S' with her fingertips, thinking she would be more than happy never to remove it from her body.

Ever.

"Morning," she whispered, and the kisses became more insistent as Severus grabbed her leg, raising it just enough to slide his scorching erection between her legs. He nudged until he found her entrance and thrust home once more.

* * *

Ginny discovered just how good slow could be over the course of their weekend together. Severus had placed his flat under a Fidelis Charm years ago out of need for privacy (and a little paranoia about the past), so there were no unwanted redheaded visitors to interrupt their time together.

That was a very good thing indeed, since their time together had mostly been spent in bed until they were too hungry to make love anymore or until they desperately needed the loo or a shower, though those instances generally ended up with the same result as the bed did.

Ginny flushed as she looked at herself in the mirror of his bathroom Sunday morning, examining the stains of raspberry and mango juice on her skin amid the love bites that covered her body. She knew Severus had a sweet tooth just from the number of biscuits he ate over tea, but she didn't realize it would extend to the bedroom as well.

Of course, she too had found out just how much better certain things tasted when licked off of his skin …

"Thinking about me?" Severus asked, very cockily indeed, as he walked into the room stark naked as Adam must have been in the Garden of Eden. She turned to face him, herself as naked as Eve the day she was created, completely unashamed of her body or its immediate reaction to him.

He licked his lips as her nipples started to swell and darken just under his gaze.

"I think I missed a spot," he murmured, taking one in his mouth and sucking hard.

* * *

"I probably need to go home, love," she murmured later that afternoon. Severus had spent the morning making sure he had missed no spots on her skin, and she was a little afraid she was too exhausted to Apparate after the multiple orgasms that ensued.

"Just stay with me," he whispered, nuzzling her neck with his lips.

"I want to, but I don't have any clothes for work tomorrow, and the one place I won't go in those low cut robes is St. Mungo's," she said, giggling as he nipped her ear playfully.

"Can you fetch a few things and come back?" he asked.

She pretending to consider the question. "That I can do," she said, turning her head to kiss him. "But I really don't think I have the energy to Apparate. Could you Side-Along with me if you do?"

"I think I can muster it," he said. He left the bed to dress.

Ginny looked around, realizing she didn't have anything to wear other than her dress robes. "Can I borrow a shirt and trousers, Severus? I know they'll be huge on me, I don't even feel like trying to get back into those robes, and besides – you tore my chemise off me yesterday when we were acting out that – "

"I remember," he said, coloring slightly with the memory. He turned to his closet and pulled out an emerald green casual dress.

She raised her eyebrows, trying not to take offense. "I don't want to wear another woman's – "

"It's yours, Ginny. There are several things in there for you, if you would like to pick for yourself."

She couldn't find her breath for a minute as those words as well as the words from Friday night hit her in the chest.

"How long have you wanted me here, Severus?" she asked softly. She put on the dress and walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist as he bowed his head.

"A long time," he admitted grudgingly. "Does it matter? You're here now," he said tellingly.

She shook her head against his back. "I guess not. I just wish you would have told me before. I feel like we may have lost a lot of time."

"You're here now," he repeated, covering her hands with his. "Stay?"

She nodded. "As long as you want me to."

He drew in a breath as though he might say more, but he stopped himself. Instead, he took his wand from the dresser, and they Apparated to her apartment with a slow, soft pop.

* * *

"Where have you been, young lady? We've been looking for you all weekend. Your brothers just left."

Arthur and Molly were sitting on the sofa in her flat. The living space looked as though it had been camped in by an army.

"Severus," Arthur said as though he were trying to sound as diplomatic as possible. "I think I need to speak to you in private."

"I would like to speak to you as well," he said. "May we step into the … "

He looked around Ginny's flat as though he just remembered it only had two room.

"The landing outside?" Arthur suggested, walking to the front door.

"Yes," Severus sighed. He walked through the opened door, which Arthur slammed loudly behind them.

"What on earth were you thinking, young lady?" Molly hissed as she grabbed her arm. Ginny shook it off as she went to her bedroom to pack up the things she would need for work.

"I asked you a question, miss. Showing up to the ball in that ridiculous dress, dancing with Severus like you did, and from what your father said almost shagging him in a coat closet – I didn't raise you to act this way," Molly accused as she followed her into the cramped room.

Ginny ignored her as she pulled out her overnight bag and stuffed her work robes in it along with her lingerie and a few toiletries. Not that she needed them – Severus knew what soaps and lotions she preferred and had already stocked his bathroom with them.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, I will not be ignored," Molly said.

"Did you raise the boys to try to attack me and any man I might show interest in?" Ginny snapped and she shut her bag. She looked up and tried to fight the tears burning in the back of her eyes. "Because that's what they did and have always done. We wouldn't have ended up there if they hadn't run after us. And my dress wasn't as indecent as Angelina's was – we read in the Prophet this morning that one of her tits flew out while she and George were encouraging the orchestra to play something a little less sedate."

"Angelina is not my daughter, Ginny. You are," Molly said, grabbing a handkerchief from her pocket and twisting it.

"Yes, Mum, I am. And from what I've heard is that you put on quite a show in your day when you were going after Dad. Madam Hooch told me once about a pair of Gogo boots and a mini skirt that flew up during a Quidditch match – does that ring a bell?"

Molly flushed as she looked at her daughter. "Why did she tell you about that?"

"Because, Mum, when I was younger I used to be more embarrassed about my inclinations to be a little more scandalous, and she assured me that I was very much like my own mother," Ginny said, pointing her finger at her.

"I'm going to have to send Rolanda a Howler," Molly said, sniffling a little and holding her handkerchief to over her mouth. Her shoulders shook.

"Oh, Mum, I'm sorry. I wouldn't have mentioned it if I thought – "

Molly's giggles bled through the handkerchief.

"Oh that old coach," she said, laughing and wiping her eyes now. "You would think her eyes would be on the field rather than on what I was wearing in the stands."

Ginny kept her lips firmly shut.

"But, Severus? Really, Ginny, I just wouldn't think that you two had anything in common, and Merlin's beard he's my age," Molly said, still laughing a little.

"He's eleven years younger than you and dad, Mum – _really_. And we have a lot in common. We both love to fly, we have the same sense of humor, we liked the same subjects in school, we know all the same people – even if he taught half of them."

"Including you," Molly said.

"Including me," Ginny said sofly. "But that was a long time ago, and we're a lot different than we were then."

"Are you sure?" Molly asked.

"I love him, Mum. And he loves me. He's treated me like a complete lady, at least when he's not treating me like the dirty little – "

"Stop." Molly raised a hand over Ginny's mouth.

"Too much?" Ginny asked.

Molly nodded as she flushed. "Only so much a Mum needs to know."

Ginny smiled and hugged her mother tightly. It was then that they noticed the loud noises coming out from the hallway.

"Oh dear," Molly said. "I was afraid of that."

"What?"

"Your father was less than impressed with your language and actions in the Room of Requirement the other night. I think he's decided he wanted to protect your honor."

"Mum, my 'honor' was taken when I was fifteen. The jig is up."

" _Ginny_ ," Molly moaned as she walked out to investigate the noise. She opened the door to the outer hall with Ginny close behind peaking over her shoulder.

"Honestly, Severus, at your age you'd think you'd want to settle down with a nice Witch like Dawna Crouch. Not with _MY DAUGHTER_ ," he yelled, face as dark as a Red Myrrhe oil.

"Arthur, I love her – I've loved her for so long I've forgotten what it's like to even notice another woman."

"What?" Arthur asked, too quietly.

"What?" Molly asked, stunned.

"What?" Ginny asked, running to Severus and putting herself in between her and her father.

Severus's lips twitched and his eyes went a little blank as he looked down at her. "You weren't supposed to know," he said as he brushed a strand of her red hair behind her ear.

"Know what?" Arthur said, his voice ice cold.

Black eyes flicked up to blue and brown, then back to the impossibly bright cinnamon brown eyes that belonged only to Ginny Weasley.

"It was all done to protect you. All of the horrible words and actions against you and your family that I had a hand in."

"Severus," Ginny whispered, reaching up to hold his face in her hands. His expression was pained, but he continued speaking when she nodded in encouragement.

"He'd killed anyone I ever cared about; Lily, Charity – hell, even my own mother. I couldn't let him get to you, too. You were already enough of a target with being Potter's girlfriend. When you cast the Bat Bogey Hex on me during the Welcoming Feast that last year, and the only feeling in me was to laugh my head off instead of making you scrub cauldrons … I had to protect you somehow," he said, now turning to turn his face away.

Ginny heard her father's breath start to collect in a way that only meant trouble.

"Mum, take Dad and go back to the Burrow."

"Ginny – "

"I mean it Mum. This doesn't … this is about the two of us, and no one else."

She caught the sight of Molly's head nod briskly as she touched Arthur's arm and popped out of sight.

They walked back into the flat and shut the door.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Ginny asked, walking him to the bedroom.

"I hadn't planned on it," he said, sounding a little drunk.

"Me finding you in the Levels that day was an accident, wasn't it?"

He nodded and sighed as he sat down on her bed, moving her bag to the floor beside it.

"I didn't want to work where you did, but the job was what I've always wanted to do. I hated teaching," he said, smiling sardonically. "But I had a duty to protect Lily's son, after failing her so greatly."

"Then why did you come back and have me treat you as a patient?"

"I couldn't stay away, after having stayed away from you for so long," he said, his voice catching. "I wanted you to live your own life and not be burdened with the sentiment of an old man. I'd hurt you so much I never thought you would want to have anything to do with me. I was so terrible to you … "

"For a reason," she said, no longer fighting the stinging tears as they fell. "I'm so sorry Severus. If I'd know – "

"You'd be dead," he said, wiping her tears away with his fingers.

"You've loved me this long?" she asked, her smiling cheeks hitting the palms of his hands.

He nodded. "What Potter saw in the Pensieve was true, up to a point. I still had the strength to hide a few things from that last year. It wouldn't have done him well to know my actions were for not only his mother, but for the girl he fancied first."

"No," she said. "It wouldn't have. I guess you have a thing for redheads then?" she asked, giggling a little.

"Perhaps," he said, chewing his cheek slightly. "I think I more 'have a thing' for strong willed Gryffindors."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

He nodded.

"I have a thing for secretly sentimental, sensual Slytherins," she said, stumbling over the last words.

"I'll have to write that down," he laughed, no longer trying to hide it.

"Please do," she said. "But only after we christen my bed."

She took off her dress, revealing she hadn't worn anything underneath other than her necklace.

"Don't ever remove it," he said, tracing the 'S' with his fingers.

"I wouldn't dare, sir," she said, winking at him.

"Shamelessly cheeky, girl. Whatever will I do with you?"

She whispered something in his ear that made him blush so deeply she had to clap him on the back and summon a glass of water to their side.

"Never a dull moment," he said, laughing when he finally caught his breath.

"Do you want there to be?"

"No," he said, kissing her gently. "The reason I first took notice of you was that you made me laugh, even if I couldn't show it. Nothing ever made me laugh, or made me happy, until you."

"And here I thought it was all because of my assets," she said, arching her back suggestively.

He smirked and tweaked one of her nipples roughly. "I don't think I completely noticed you as a woman until you took of your coat at the pub, believe it or not. I loved your youth and your … vivaciousness. I think I fought anything else back to keep from feeling like an old letch. And then, there you were, looking like the most delicious red raspberry tart that I'd ever seen. I needed to take it slow just to prepare myself – my love for you became complete in that moment." He looked at her legs and bit his lip. "Where is that skirt, by the way. I might not be able to do what you suggested – at least not today – but I'd like to do something else I thought of that night."

She giggled as she went to her closet and put on the exact same outfit she wore the night of their first date.

He led her out to her kitchen table and bent her over it, so that her nose almost touched the wood grain top. Lifting the short skirt, he caressed her bare bottom.

"Forget your knickers?" he asked as he unzipped his pants.

"I did that night too," she admitted, looking back at him and grinning. Her grin changed quickly to a moan of delight as he shoved his cock into her pussy with one, solid thrust.

"When you gave that waitress the what for, I wanted to bend you over the table and fuck you right there," he said, gathering her hair in his hands and pushing it to the side.

"Do it now."

"Oh, I will Ginny."

* * *

Oh, he did. Again. And again. And again …

* * *

The couple started spending every night together in one of their flats (though usually Severus's as her parents hadn't figured out how to break the lock on his Floo).

* * *

Pretty soon after, Ginny gave in to his insistence and moved in with Severus. His place was bigger, after all. And the Fidelis Charm added some wonderful privacy of the likes she'd never known.

* * *

It wasn't really too long after, or really a surprise to anyone when …

* * *

 _A/N: I know, I'm terrible. 1 more chapter to go of all things not mine._


	7. Chapter 7

I say, if you're born a lion  
Don't bother trying to act tame  
Ani Difranco

* * *

"I can't believe that idiot finally asked her," Lavender said. She eyed the small ruby ring on her own finger thoughtfully.

Hermione giggled and clapped ruby ringed hand over her mouth, "He can be such a git."

"I know," said Angelina, looking at the red ring on her own finger happily as she adjusted her cleavage. "It took him long enough – I heard he had the ring picked out for months."

"Oh, eet was for yearz reeely," said Fleur, sighing as she looked at the ruby and diamond ring on her own dainty hand.

"Charlie said it started just after the war?" Peter said, flashing his own garnet as he picked up his cup of tea.

"A few years after, actually. It's amazing that he actually worked up the nerve, considering," Penelope agreed. She examined her own ruby and sapphire ring with a snort.

The five women and lone man looked at her harshly.

"What?" Penelope said. "Imagine being married to the daughter of the editor of the Quibbler. How embarrassing!"

"What did we miss?" Ginny said. She rushed into the kitchen at Grimmauld place with Luna's ruby and sapphire ringed hand in hers.

"Nothing," six voices said back, hastily looking into their cups of tea.

"Hmmmm," Ginny said and grabbed a cup from the tea service with a hand that had naught a ring on it, though her neck was still adorned with a heavy silver necklace that she never removed. "One would think the girls are gossiping about their dearest friend, and we broke in on it."

Sounds of protest erupted from around the room.

"Now, now," Luna said. "Don't deny it. We've known all of you too long for it to have been anything else."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, we were really talking about what prat Harry is for not asking you sooner," Angelina said.

The rest of the group nodded their heads in agreement.

"Don't insult Harry, Ang," Luna said kindly. "It just takes him a while to figure out what he really wants, and then when he does he can't get to it fast enough."

Ginny started giggling so loudly that Luna turned to make sure she was okay.

"What?" Luna asked, clapping her on the back.

"We should probably have a talk before the honeymoon," Ginny said, still laughing so hard she eventually had to leave the room so she could howl in peace.

* * *

"Have fun with the girls?" Severus asked when she returned home sometime later. He was sitting in his favorite leather chair by the fire, reading the Evening Prophet while enjoying a glass of Firewhisky.

"Loads," she replied. She took the paper from him and set it on the side table before sitting in his lap. "I missed you though."

"And I missed you," he said. He offered her a drink from her glass which she accepted with a sly grin.

"You're a bad influence," she said as she licked away the strong liquid.

"Are you complaining?"

She shook her head. "Never," she said, kissing his whisky flavored lips.

"What would you like to do tonight?" he asked when they finally parted.

"I thought we might go to a pub," she said, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

He bit his lip. "And do what, pray tell?"

"Maybe I could wear that skirt again, and you could do naughty things to me under the table when no one is looking," she said breathily.

His lips twitched as he unbuttoned her blouse.

"And then what would I do?" he asked, removing her blouse and running his hands under the cups of her bra.

"Take me to the back alley and shag me until I can't walk," she said, arching her back to his chest as he unfastened her bra with a flick of his hand.

"New charm?" she moaned as his hands traveled over her bare upper body.

"Divesto trousseau," he smirked. His hands slid down to her knees before sliding up beneath her skirt, disappearing under the layers of fabric.

"My knickers too?" she moaned as his fingers slid under the red lace and into her wet, waiting flesh.

"I'd vanish them, but I owe you about twenty pairs from doing that," he whispered into her ear, his breath very hot against her skin as his long fingers massaged their way into her hot core.

"I love those fingers," she whimpered as he once again proved just how good slow could be.

* * *

"So when are you and Severus going to make it official?" Healer Faith asked.

"Do we need to?" Ginny asked blandly. "It's just a piece of paper. Everyone knows how we feel about each other."

"If it doesn't matter to you, then it doesn't matter at all," Faith said gently. "I was just curious, for personal reasons only."

"It doesn't matter," Ginny said, touching her necklace through the fabric of her lime-green robes, which now bore the Potion's vial that marked her as a Fourth Year Apprentice. "I am his, and he is mine. And I love him more than I can even reason out most days."

"I'm glad you're happy," Faith said, smiling.

"I was happy before I met him, Faith," Ginny said, shaking her head. "But he does make life that much better. Not only with the love, which is just … no words … but with the amazing sex. I'm amazed I don't walk around bow-legged with a huge grin on my face."

The Healer turned completely red.

"Too much?"

* * *

Molly looked at her daughter's bare hand again and tutted.

"Don't start, Mum," Ginny said as she helped her prepare dinner.

"What?" she asked as she levitated a huge roast from the ice box to the stove. "I told you, I'd like nothing more than my only daughter to start providing me with some lovely –"

"Mum, I've been on the potion since I was fourteen. And Severus and I just started living together a few months ago. We're having too much fun to even think about things like that. I still like coming home and being able to fool around in the kitchen without little eyes watching me."

" _Ginny_ ," Molly admonished.

" _Mummy_ ," Ginny said back, using the same tone of voice her mother had used on her. "Do you know how many times me and the boys caught you and dad in the kitchen when you thought you were all alone?"

Molly flushed scarlet as she washed her hands at the sink.

"I'm just saying mother. I learned from the best," Ginny said. She looked up to where Arthur was standing at the door. "Hey Dad," she said, giving him a quick kiss on the check as she walked past him and to her old bedroom.

"Arthur, did you – "

"Oh gods, Molly," Arthur said. ''I thought we were being quiet."

Ginny giggled as she walked into her bedroom, where Severus was waiting for her.

"So you've always been a huge Harpies fan, I take it," he said, looking at the posters on her wall.

"Only all-female team in the league," Ginny said. "I adore them."

He smirked secretly as he moved his gaze to the pictures on her desk.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"It's nothing," he said, eyeing a smiling picture of Fred with a little sadness.

"Severus, what?"

His cheeks flooded with color. "I just always wondered about girls in Quidditch. All the broom riding and … showering together and all," he said, trying to sound uninterested even though he was looking at her like she was a piece of his favorite candy.

"Hmmm," Ginny said. She warded the door and cast a Muffling Charm. "Did you want to hear about the time that I accidentally walked in on Katie and Angelina in the shower and joined in?"

"Did that really happen?" he asked, his voice strained as she started to cup him through his trousers.

"Does it matter?"

He shook his head. "Put on your old jersey, though."

"Whatever you'd like," she said seductively, finding it quickly and pulling it over her head. She sank to her knees and licked her lips as she unbuttoned his fly.

* * *

 _2 May, 2004_

Ginny stared in the mirror as she finished getting ready for the Victory Ball.

This year, Madam dressed her in deep, dark garnet red, the color of the red wine she liked to drink when she and Severus went to Muggle pubs and restaurants around the city. The color set off her pale skin to perfection, and brought out the paler, blonder highlights in her hair. It was made of the same damask silk as last year, and if possible was cut even lower than her previous dress had been, the low sweetheart neck dipping low into the deep swell of her cleavage. A new chemise was underneath, and she hoped that this one would end up just as hopelessly torn from her body as the one did last year when they got carried away pretending …

She blushed, even though some days she was surprised that she was capable of it. The best thing about Severus is that he really had just as dirty of a mind as she did. She smirked in the mirror, looking very much like her lover, when she put the final couple of pins in her hair, which was gathered into a complicated design of braids and twists low on the base of her neck.

Her necklace, still present on her neck, shone in the soft candlelight of their bathroom. She rubbed the serpents, warming them with her bare fingers before placing the black opera length gloves on her arms once more.

He walked in behind her, looking dark and delicious in his dress robes, and kissed her shoulder as she applied a little lip gloss to her constantly red lips.

"Your father is going to kill you," he said as he ran his own gloved hand over her breasts until they just broke free from the fabric.

"I may really have to do a stasis charm this year," she said, panting as his hand dipped into the fabric to squeeze gently. "Stop that, or we'll never make it to the Ball."

"I could think of more fun things to do than meeting to old stodges at the Ministry," he said as he withdrew his hand reluctantly.

"I'd like to actually finish that waltz this year." She met his eyes in the mirror and smiled as she straightened her dress back to where it was (almost) decent again.

"And maybe a tango," he whispered lowly, reminding her of the time she pulled him to the seductive dance when they were walking through Diagon Alley.

"I'll have Angelina put in a request," she said, biting her lip.

"I love you, Ginny," he said, more seriously now.

"I know you do, Severus. I love you too," she said, turning around to face him.

"No, Ginny – I mean. Oh, fuck it," he said, dropping down to one knee.

 _Holy fucking Morgana._

"I've had this night planned out for months, and I wanted to do it when we came back home, but I don't want to wait anymore. I want everyone know that this is for life. I want you to know it too," he said, taking a box out of his pocket.

"I know it's for life, Severus. I'm … oh, dammit, I'm bound to you, you sentimental old man."

"I know you know. But, I can't help it if I want to give you everything. Marriage, children if you want them, a home in the Cotswolds if it makes you happy. And a ring to make things … official."

He opened the box and showed her a ring that had nothing to do with House affiliations. It was a large, oval tanzanite set in platinum. He slid it onto her gloved hand and seemed to relax when it fit snuggly.

"Holy shit," she said.

" _Ginny,"_ he said, laughing as he took her hand in his and kissed it.

"Sorry, Severus – yes of course I'll marry you," she cried, dragging him up to his feet and snogging him rotten. "You didn't have to … oh, hell, never mind. I love it," she said, eyeing her hand as she pressed her lips against his.

"Hopefully it will calm your mind a little," he laughed when they broke apart.

"What will?"

"The stone – it's said they calm the mind and bring peace to your heart," he said, looking a little shy.

"I think that's … pretty apt actually," she said, looking down at the violet blue stone again. Then, a little lightbulb went off in her head, and she brought her hand to her neck. "This didn't mean what everyone thought it did, did it?" she asked suspiciously.

He tried to look innocent but failed miserable. "No," he admitted.

"Talk, my sneaky Slytherin," she said.

He touched the necklace thoughtfully, tracing the braided serpents around her neck until his hand rested just above her cleavage. He sighed happily before he began to speak.

"The serpent," he said, sounding very much like the old Potion's Master she once loved to hate, "is actually symbol of protection, which you would have known if you'd paid more attention in Defense Against the Dark Arts, young lady."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Thanks sir, I guess I was too busy helping Harry, Ron, and Hermione save the world that day. What about the 'S'?"

He hesitated before he answered. "It's Turkish. _Sevgili_ ," he said carefully, the foreign word gliding off of his slippery tongue like the silk of their sheets.

"Which means what?" she asked, her breath catching in her throat as she finished.

"Beloved."

* * *

 **Shameless**

* * *

 _A/N: I just hate not being able to follow directions. I hope you liked it, **NinaSays**. I had a blast doing it. I may ask you for prompts again sometime, if you don't mind._


End file.
